


Zero Out of Ten Would Not Recommend

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: After an entire year of Bokuto's crushes, Akaashi thought he'd gotten used to them, as well as his own.





	Zero Out of Ten Would Not Recommend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2, for Littlerain. Quote prompt was:
> 
> ".feelings are terrible  
> .0/10  
> .would not recommend" --Juice from 17776
> 
> Akaashi is a moronsexual.

"Akaaaaaaashi," Bokuto whined, facedown on the his desk, lunch half-eaten. "Feelings are _terrible_."

"Crush again?" Akaashi asked mildly. He went on eating his lunch steadily as he checked the messages on his phone. After an entire year of Bokuto's crushes, Akaashi was long used to the ebb and flow of them, how Bokuto often got hit in the face with them at the start, like a sudden wave at the beach, but then they fizzled out just as quickly.

"Zero out of ten," Bokuto mumbled into the desktop. "Would not recommend."

"Agreed. Now put the rest of your food in your face, nobody needs the Revenge of Low-Sugar Bokuto at afternoon practice."

"Yeah, yeah." Bokuto dragged himself up to a slump in his chair and went back to taking bites of his yakisoba bread in between bites.

Akaashi watched him out of the corner of his eye for a couple minutes before asking, "Are you going to tell them?" Sometimes Bokuto didn't and sometimes he did; sometimes he even dated someone for a couple days or a week, a classmate or that cute upperclassman manager the once. Nobody lasted long, between the brevity of Bokuto's attention span and the effort required to deal with his ups and downs.

"Nah." Bokuto tore a chunk of bread off and rolled it into a ball between his fingers. "Pretty sure they don't…you know." Bokuto heaved a sigh and stared out the window, winter sky flat and gray.

"Yeah." Akaashi did know. He knew a lot. Feelings really were terrible.

"Do you ever have crushes?" Bokuto asked.

"Sure," Akaashi answered. That caught Bokuto's interest, drawing his gaze back from the window to Akaashi's face. There was a slight furrow between his eyebrows that Akaashi wanted to smooth out with his thumb.

"Got one right now?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded. "Really? Who? Tell me!"

"Tell me yours first," Akaashi challenged, because he had the sense that Bokuto wouldn't. Sure enough, Bokuto shook his head, pink appearing across his nose. "Well, then."

"You gonna do anything about it?" Bokuto wanted to know. Akaashi shook his head. "Akaaaashi. You should! You never date anyone, you should have fun too. You always tell me to just give it a try. So why not?"

"I guess it's because we're good friends, and I don't want it to be awkward." Akaashi poked at his rice without eating any. "Things are good the way they are."

"What if they could be better, though?" Bokuto leaned in, and Akaashi thought his faze was more intense than this conversation actually warranted. "What if it could have been way more fun this _whole entire time_ and we're _missing_ it because we're stupid _cowards_."

Akaashi was 100% not going to do that, he'd already decided. He offered Bokuto an encouraging smile. "If you feel that strongly, Bokuto-san, then I guess you should tell them how you feel and let them decide. Can't spike if you don't jump, right?"

"Right! Okay!" Bokuto curled his hands into fists and nodded. Then he leaned across the desk and kissed Akaashi on the cheek.

" _Bokuto-san _," Akaashi hissed, his whole face turning pink, eyes darting to see who in the classroom saw that. Nobody, apparently. Bokuto was still staring at him intently.__

__"Sorry, Akaashi," he said. "So who is it you like? I told you mine so you have to tell me yours."_ _

__For a second, Akaashi was struck speechless, then he groaned, "You utter _moron_ ," and grabbed Bokuto's hand (on the side of their desks AWAY from their classmates, thank you very much), lacing their fingers together and squeezing it tight._ _

__It was pointless. They probably all figured out what was happening from the excited wail of Akaashi's name Bokuto hollered and how he stood up to crush Akaashi in a hug, banging their desks into each other on the way. Face smooshed against Bokuto's shoulder, Akaashi whined softly._ _

__Or maybe they thought it was just Tuesday, because this sort of thing didn't happen never, which was exactly how Akaashi had gotten into this situation in the first place. Crushes were the worst._ _


End file.
